


Inside Your Mind

by meriel_r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy Fluff, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dark, Dark Reylo, Dark but mild, Dark fic, Devoted Kylo Ren, Everything is suggested, F/M, Idealised, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, POV First Person, POV Kylo Ren, Present Tense, Protective Kylo Ren, Slice of Life, Softly Creepy, Songfic, Stalker, Stalker Kylo Ren, inside your mind, kinda soft, reflections, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: "I've been watching you walk.I'm walking. You're in front of me; I'm keeping approximately 50 feet of distance from you. You stroll around unaware of your surroundings as always with your chestnut hair bouncing in time with your movements and your tanned skin glowing in the sun. You're as oblivious as you're pretty. That's why I'm following you. I need to make sure you're ok, that you won't be hurt in any way. I have to protect you."
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Inside Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants to hear the song that inspired this work, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEhCtJYmJmw

_I've been watching you walk._

I'm walking. You're in front of me; I'm keeping approximately 50 feet of distance from you. You stroll around unaware of your surroundings as always with your chestnut hair bouncing in time with your movements and your tanned skin glowing in the sun. You're as oblivious as you're pretty. That's why I'm following you. I need to make sure you're ok, that you won't be hurt in any way. I have to protect you.

_I've been learning the way that you talk._

The moments I spend without looking out for you, I can hear your sweet voice in my head. The fancy invades my thoughts; it fills my ears, as my lips naturally curl into a yearning smile. I would recognise your adorable accent everywhere.

_The back of your head is at the front of my mind, soon I'll crack it open just to see what's inside your mind._

I can't live one moment of my own life without having your figure materialise before my eyes. Putting the leftovers in the microwave, I gaze right in front of me, imaging you at the sink, washing up dishes with your back turned to me. I admire your lean body from bottom to top and let my eyes fix on your head. I really want to know what you think. I want to know if I occupy a special place in your mind, as you do in mine.

_Maybe I will wait until you're fast asleep, dreaming thing I have the right to see._

I enter your apartment with the spare key you hide in the pot of the plant you keep out of your doorstep. I know you're asleep right now, that's why I'm here. I like watching you peacefully breathing with your eyelids closed, hiding the lovely hazel colour of your irises. I wonder if you're dreaming. You must be, for I know you are full of imagination. I near your bed, sitting at your feet, and I stare intently at your beautiful sleeping face, trying to figure out what is it that you're dreaming. It is so unfair that I don't get to see it.

_Maybe you are dreaming you're in love with me._

Still, lightly tracing my finger on the contour of your foot and up your calf hidden under the sheet, I try to imagine what must be happening behind those closed eyelids. I flatter myself into thinking I'm the object of your fantasies just like you're the object of mine. It would make my heart explode from happiness to know that you love me like I do you.

_The only option left is look and see inside your mind._

This gathering sucks, but it gives me at least the possibility to be around you. I see you standing with one of your friends near the refreshment table, talking in a rather hushed way. I take my chance and near you as much as possible without arousing any suspicion, taking my time in choosing a beverage and filling my cup with whatever disgusting punch is being served. Snippets of your conversation reach me and I try my hardest to make it look like I'm oblivious to your confessions as my name quietly leaves your lips, followed by the softest sigh I've ever heard. Trying to keep my composure is arduous, but I manage to pass you and your friend with a polite nod and a friendly smile to you both.

_I can show you the photographs of you getting on with life._

I've had a rough day, today. I need some comfort and, with you being away for the weekend, the only way to find it is to pass the rest of the evening in my special room. I open the door, slip inside and flicker the light on. Your face greets me from every corner of the room: all the pictures I took of you throughout the years I've known you are stuck to the walls. Not one spot of the wall peeks through the coating of your photos. It's like a small art gallery of you living your life, still oblivious to my feelings.

_I've had dreams where there's blood on you._

I wake up suddenly, drenched in sweat and panting laboriously. These nightmares are reducing my already limited sleep. It always starts in the same way: you are with me, happy and loving. But, soon enough, red liquid start to spill out onto your white dress and your expression becomes one of extreme pain. I try to stop the blood from falling down, but it is so much. It is too much. You fall into my arms and, clutching my shirt with your bloody hand, you let out your last breath. It wreaks me every time to see this. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and, still panicky from the bad dream, I take a med from the tube I keep in my nightstand. I'm worried for you. I need to get you as soon as possible, I have to keep you safe.

_All those dreams where you're my wife._

You're so pretty, with that white cotton dress. It does things to my imagination. It's the colour, probably. It makes me think about warm spring afternoons and small churches. It makes me think about flowers and string quartets. It makes me think about celebrations and toasts and felicitations. It makes me think about bells ringing. It makes me think about matching wedding rings and matching bright smiles. It makes me think about you finally being my wife. However, you still don't know about my feelings. But, don't worry, it won't be long before I finally make you mine, Rey.


End file.
